Each time the foot of a walker or a runner contacts the ground, considerable shock force is transmitted through the shoe to the wearer's foot. After a time, this shock force can result in fatigue and discomfort. Various shock absorbing sole materials have been utilized to absorb at least a portion of the shock and to thereby overcome this problem. In addition to shock absorption, the shoe must also act as a stable platform for each step. Preferably, the sole should provide some propulsion of the wearer's foot as the foot is lifted and the sole returns to its original shape. Such propulsion can give the effect of reducing the energy required to be expanded by the wearer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide footwear having an improved sole construction.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide footwear having a sole with a support system which provides both energy absorbing and energy return functions.